Breath
by gingerfishlover280
Summary: Entry for my club over at Deviantart. A sad little drabble about what would happen if Valtiel walked in on Pyramid Head's dead body after he'd killed himself. PHXVAL


Breath

** -------CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR SILENT HILL 2 and 3!---------**

I swallow hard after I see what has become of you after your final battle. A spear protrudes from under your crimson helmet as the blood pools at the floor. This constant dripping sound is all that can be heard in the empty, desolate room. I step forward, past the clone of you, and let my hand rest on your helmet. I probably haven't breathed since I've set foot in this room. I think I may have once screamed, but I can't recall anything. My mind won't let me out of this scene. More of your blood hits my boot as I try to remember anything. Memories suddenly begin to flood back to me as I stare blankly at your gradually chilling corpse.

_It was a normal day in Silent Hill. Well, normal to us at least. The fog was rolling in from over the lake. The steam was rising from the cracks in the pavement. The nurses would skitter by and you'd watch them as their hips swayed and you'd try to get me to grab one for you, but I had no interest in the promiscuous creatures. I was trying to avoid those fanatical religious freaks, and you were stalking a stripper and some sales clerk. It all seemed trivial to me, but maybe that was because I never really had anything to do. God wasn't born, and I had no one to look after; No one to order me around._

_ No one to love me._

_ But you still managed to keep me in good company, even if all you cared about was tending to your overactive libido. You'd even let me ride on your shoulders sometimes when I was tired of clinging to the walls or skittering across ceilings. You were the closest thing I had to a friend, so I held onto that as tightly as I could. I made sure no one took you from me, which is why those nurses were nothing more but corpses when you awoke in the morning._

_ You'd seen me once. I was hiding in the church, right outside Alessa's room, dangling one of them by her tiny neck. I lifted her up and let her fall again and again, each time hearing the sickening sound of bones cracking. You just shook your head and sighed pitifully at me. You had a feeling about why I was so jealous, even if I couldn't see it myself._

_ I felt myself being jerked backwards suddenly as my head hit the cold, stone floor. I looked up at you dizzily as you lifted your helmet so I could hear you better. I saw your lips moving, but I was too dizzy to allow any of it to process. When you realized this, you picked me up gently and carried me bridal-style until I passed out in your arms._

_ I woke up hours later next to you in a bed. It was Alessa's room, I could tell by the faint smoke smell. I sat up only to hear you groan in response. I knew you hadn't slept, even if you were trying. I got on my knees at your side and shook you playfully._

_ Next thing I knew, I was on my back, naked, and sweaty. I was panting like a bitch in heat as you pounded into me, not hearing the approaching footsteps outside the door until it swung open, revealing a teenage Walter Sullivan. You jerked out of me and stood up menacingly, but knew you could never hurt the man. He snarled as he pushed past you and grabbed me by the neck before dragging me out. I heard him muttering something about a 'freak' before I was thrown into a room._

_ I never could understand why Walter hated me so. I had a feeling it was because he'd seen pictures of angels. Beautiful figures with long flowing hair and stunning feathered wings. They even had cute little halos above their heads, as if boasting their sanctity. When he was introduced to me as God's angel, I could feel the revulsion emanating from his sick little mind. I was no Abercrombie model with feathers sprouting from my back. I was a just a grotesque fiend to him._

_ I felt myself being chained to the wall before I could gather my thoughts. My robe was discarded from me in an instant, even though I thought he'd been so appalled by witnessing my bare figure writhing under you. Before I knew it, the solid lash of leather was against my abdomen. I screamed in agony as Walter just cackled, as if my pain was but a fly buzzing around his ear. The whip hit me again with a crack and I cried out once more. I felt blood run down my stomach and my lower lip trembled, though it could barely be seen under my skin-like mask. Tears formed at my eyes, but they were veiled as well, buried under this curse of unsightliness._

_ Have you ever met one of those people who look in the mirror and scream? It amazed Walter how much emotion I have. How much hatred and self pity dwelled in my heart. But even as much as I loathed my appearance, the fact that my blood was pooling at the floorboards was unsettling to me. My stomach twisted in dread when he raised that whip again, only to crack it right next to my cheek sardonically. I whimpered and he must have heard it because he began his malevolent cackling again. The whip hit me once more and I shrieked as loud as I could, head beginning to twitch uncontrollably._

_ Then I heard it, that familiar clank followed by a long scrape that sounded like steel grating against metal. I used to cower in fear when I heard that, but that was before I knew you. Before we became friends, no, more than that; before we became lovers._

_ Walter did nothing but scowl as he turned. He actually left, even though he knew that you could do nothing to harm him. You entered just as he left as you dropped your precious Great Knife and practically ran to me. You cupped my cheek in your hand and you could see the tear marks through my mask. I couldn't stop my lip from quivering or my head from twitching, but you caressed my cheek all the same. You even took the time to wait until I had ceased my apparent spasm until you began to unchain me. The feelings of blood loss began to overtake me as I became dizzy and weak. I felt you pick me up once again as you had done earlier before it all went black._

_ After that, I was never apart from you. You wouldn't allow it, even though I didn't mind being close to you. It was the most kindness anyone had ever showed me. We'd torment those other lesser creatures together. You'd make love to me for hours on end at night. We even saw the stars one night when I took you to the roof of that sanitarium. I kept my head on your chest for what seemed like hours just listening to your soft breath. It was strange seeing so much beauty in this hell. It was like the rose in the middle of the thorns, and you were the cause of it. /i_

But now you've stopped that glorious breath. I don't know what caused you to take your own life, but whatever it was, it will feel the wrath that's swelling in my heart. The door opens suddenly opens and that clerk steps out. I slink away from your body and my head starts that accursed twitching again. I growl and shriek at him in anger and he gasps. The door shuts and locks behind him, and he doesn't know why. I see him hit his fists on it as tears roll down his cheeks before sinking to the floor, facing me. I come near him as he begins to bleed from his mouth and his eyes widen in shock as that dark crimson liquid falls to the floor in front of me. I watched him fall to the ground in a seizure as I stop twitching and just stare at him. He soon ceases his movements and I kick his body hard before screaming out in agony once again. Sobs rock my body as I fling myself at your corpse. I hug your waist and let the tears fall all over your blood stained garments. Your body is ice now, but I won't let go. Let Samael take me here.

_ You take the breath right out of me. _


End file.
